


soft fuzzy man

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fae, Exploration, Fae & Fairies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: kutner explores an abandoned mansion, while creatures dance in night.
Relationships: Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub
Kudos: 2





	soft fuzzy man

**Author's Note:**

> remember when mr shore shoved peter jacobson into a fairy costume for a gag? fuck you its real now

kutner pulled up to the abandoned, decaying building, the crackle of gravel underneath the tires penetrating the music he had on. the building had once been owned by a rich family, a few hundred years ago, but now it appeared to be home to rats and unidentifiable growing fungi. kutner knew next to nothing about architecture ( they're square with a triangle for a roof, obviously ) but the moss and lichen covered brick, the engravings of fae covering the doors, fancy looking metal gates, they made his excitement skyrocket. little mushrooms made a ring around the perimeter, possibly planted there long ago for decoration. kutner could already picture showing off his found treasure to his pals.

kunter stepped out of his car and stretched his legs out from the hours spent on the road. he shut his door with a loud slam that echoed in the night air. in his car trunk were the essentials for any good treasure hunter, an industrial strength flashlight, cheap but functional camcorder, a granola bar, and extra batteries. 

kutner drew in a deep breath of cool night air and made his way through the overgrown grass and broken brick pathway. the overwhelming stench of mold threatened to knock him out. he forced the door open with a shove, moss nearly welded it shut, clouds of dust floating through the air at the intruder. 

the presence of a human life awoke taub from its nap inside a tree stump. water dripped onto its stained glass wings, soaking the see through material into wet useless dangly bits. taub groaned, attempting to flap them open only for them to shudder weakly. rising slowly from the tree stump and looking around, taub blinked its eyes to adjust to the mortal realm, and it noticed the rust colored beat up car sitting in the driveway of the mansion. taub hopped out of the stump, caught its foot on the edge, flipped over with a yelp and ate shit on the wet earth below. 

everywhere kutner stepped, the crackle and crunch of broken glass rippled through the stale air. the beam of his flashlight lit a path of a four inch thick layer of dust and grime, once decadent wallpaper now almost covered in the stuff. kutner pushed through the decaying wooden door to the main living room. black, charred remains of logs were stacked in the burnt out fireplace, ancient leather chairs lined the dust and bug corpses littered tables in the middle. kutner walked carefully around everything, trying to avoid touching anything as best as he could. 

taub fluttered through the air, its wings glittering in the moonlight. it peered through a tiny hole in the wall of the house, trying to observe the human before it pounced. the fae sent a burst of magic to the charcoal remains of the fireplace, illuminating the room instantly. 

the man had warm skin, with pretty eyelashes that fluttered in surprise. his soul, which taub could see, obviously, smelled like forest pines after a storm. outside the windows in the dark night, fog glided across the wet grass of the lawn, approaching the house and obscuring the window glass with mist water.

kutner decided to get the fuck outta there and go explore the upstairs rooms instead. cobwebs zigzagged across the scattered papers on the floor, looking like they’d been trampled on long ago. overgrown plants devoured the walls, kutner wondered how they managed to survive while trapped inside.   
the wallpaper on the ceiling was slowly losing its fight against gravity, kutner ducked out of the way. he peered into the master bedroom.

taub heaved itself up the length of the mansion, its tiny body still weighing quite a bit for wings to carry. fog was swirling around the house in a hurricane of particles that danced in the light.


End file.
